Elena Gilbert/Tropes
This page contains all the tropes 'related to 'Elena Gilbert. Tropes *Elena is the Protagonist. She is the central character of the entire series. Stefan is a Deuteragonist. Damon can be considered as a Tritagonist. *Elena is also The Heroine of the series. She is the heroine opposite to Damon and Stefan, who are The Heroes. *Elena starts out as an Ordinary High School Girl. *Elena is classified as The Girl Next Door. *Elena fits the Light Feminine And Dark Feminine trope, especially with Katherine. Elena and Katherine are both doppelgängers who share an uncanny physical appearance. Elena is the Light Feminine (good, moral) and Katherine is Dark Feminine (bad, immoral). Both share a common love and interest in Stefan and are often in competition with each other for his affections. *Elena is definitely a Nice Girl. She is said to be the complete opposite of her doppelgänger, Katherine. *Elena is sometimes called or referred to as a Mary Sue. She is often compared to Bella Swan from Twilight, who is also frequently called a Mary Sue. *Elena displays Common Mary Sue Traits. *Elena is could also be seen as a Sympathetic Sue, which is a Mary Sue character that is often highly victimized and also a damsel-in-distress. *Elena can be categorized as a Deus Angst Machina. She has endured much tragedy in her young life, everything from family and friends dying, to her losing her human mortal life and becoming a vampire. *She suffers from Parental Abandonment (her parents died before the series) and Nephewism (was being raised by her aunt Jenna). She has some Secret Legacy, both from her birth parents and for being the Doppelgänger. *Since it seems that Elena and Jeremy had no financial troubles following the death of their parental figures, there could be some Unexpected Inheritance involved. *She went through an Adaptation Dye-job, as in the books, Elena is blonde. *Although so far she has not qualified as an Action Girl, she has not been your average Damsel in Distress either. She is more of an Action Survivor, and is quite competent to defend herself. During season 3 she became an Adaptational Badass, but we expect her to take a Level in Badass now that she is a vampire. *Elena fits the The Chick trope. *Her love triangle is of the "Betty vs Veronica" type (with Elena as "Archie", Stefan as "Betty" and Damon as "Veronica"). In this scenario, Elena (Archie) is torn between her soulmate Stefan (Betty) and her unpredictable, wild friend Damon (Veronica). *Elena is also involved in a "Sibling Triangle" (with Stefan and Damon being brothers in love with her). *Elena is a Second Love to Stefan. Stefan's "first love" was Katherine Pierce. Stefan is also Elena's second love due to Elena's first love being Matt Donovan. *From seasons one to three, Elena was in a Beast And Beauty type of relationship with Stefan, with Elena as the Beauty (a young, beautiful human girl] and Stefan as the Beast century old immortal vampire). Elena is often the key for enhancing and bringing out Stefan's humanity. *Elena and Stefan could be classified as [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HighSchoolSweethearts High School Sweethearts since they developed a romantic relationship in a high school setting, despite Stefan being over a century old. *Elena sometimes fits the Naive EveryGirl trope. *Now that Elena is a vampire, Elena could classify as a Badass Damsel. See also Category:Tropes